


Que mal tem mais um copo?

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, continuação de Bendita ajuda, não vai prestar esses 4 juntos, não é thorki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Ainda vou postarContinuação de Uma bendita ajuda seria bem vindahttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21073058O Deus da trapaça + um demônio que impediu o apocalipse + uma noitada regada a bebida, oque poderia dar errado, não é mesmo?





	Que mal tem mais um copo?

Eu havia esquecido completamente do combinado que fiz com o deus da travessura. Entre fazer as refeições com meu anjo, gritar com as minhas plantas e fazer algumas tentações aqui e acolá eu havia me deixado esquecer o acontecido. Então eu fui pego de surpresa quando um belo dia eu estava deitado no sofá empoeirado na livraria de Aziraphale enquanto o anjo estava preparando mais uma caneca de chocolate na cozinha nos fundos da livraria quando vi de rabo de olho um clarão verde. Me levantei rapidamente pronto para me defender e quase tropeçando no sofá no processo.  
"Gracioso como sempre, Crowley", o deus disse zombando.  
"E você como sempre chega sorrateiro. E depois eu que sou a serpente".  
Loki sorriu "Gosto do seu senso de humor, Crowley. A propósito, como vai seu anjo?"  
Senti um sorriso sincero surgir no meu rosto mas logo o substitui por um falso escárnio "Ele está muito bem. Milagres e bênçãos por toda Londres, é de enlouquecer. O esperado".  
Loki sorriu "Sei. Então meu caro, está pronto para curtir a tarde?  
Olhei surpreso "Curtir?"  
Loki revirou os olhos "Já esqueceu? Ficamos combinados de sairmos juntos para tomar alguma coisa".  
"Eu esquecer? Nunca" bufei.  
"Então podemos ir agora. Se você não estiver muito ocupado babando pelo anjo".  
Bufei "Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu não babo pelo anjo. Eu vou só...falar com ele. Onde eu te encontro?"  
"No seu automóvel" Loki deu de ombros.  
Tá de sacanagem. Um deus quer andar no meu carro.  
"Ok, sem problema. Eu já volto".  
Loki sumiu novamente em um feixe de luz verde e eu corri até a cozinha quase esbarrando no anjo que já estava fazendo seu caminho de volta a sala onde eu estava.  
“Crowley querido, pra que a pressa? Eu quase entornei todo o chocolate”  
Tente agir normalmente, Crowley. Fica na boa, é só falar que você vai dar um rolé no Bentley com realmente um deus“Me perdoe, anjo. Eu só ia te avisar que surgiu uma...situação, que exige minha atenção e eu preciso ir”.  
Idiota, porque tá mentindo pro anjo?  
“Uma situação? Você precisa da minha ajuda, querido?”  
“NÂO! Quero dizer, não anjo. São assuntos demoníacos e tal. Sua presença não é necessária”.  
O sorriso de Aziraphale diminuiu um pouco e isso partiu meu coração “Está bem então, querido. Só tome cuidado”.  
Beijei a testa do meu anjo “É claro, anjo”.  
Logo eu estava fora da livraria e entrando no meu Bentley com o deus das travessuras sentado no carona “Pra onde vamos?”  
“Me surpreenda, demônio”.  
Aziraphale  
Crowley estava mentindo. Mais de 6000 anos de convívio e eu posso dizer isso. Mas porque? Porque ele mentiria pra mim?  
Fui até a janela e vi Crowley entrar no Bentley onde um cara estava sentado no banco do passageiro. No meu lugar. Do lado do meu melhor amigo.  
Não sabia se me sentia traído ou magoado.  
Crowley estaria mentindo pra mim pra poder se encontrar com outro cara ou talvez demônio? O ciúme falou mais alto  
Assim que o Bentley partiu eu saí correndo da livraria a trancando magicamente e chamei um táxi que passava e que parou milagrosamente.  
“Siga aquele Bentley”.  
Sem questionar o motorista apenas me olhou e disse “Eu sempre quis fazer isso".  
O taxista realmente parecia satisfeito de dirigir pelas ruas de Londres como um pouco “Então, o senhor é um policial ou um detetive?”  
“Oque? Não. Porque a pergunta?”  
“Geralmente pessoas assim que seguem as outras pessoas de taxi por aí", o taxista deu de ombros.  
"Não eu só estou vendo se meu amigo pode estar com problemas”.  
“Aham sei".  
Olhei feio para o taxista e ele se calou.  
Logo o taxista parou a uma distância respeitável e discreta na 135 Wardour St. onde eu pude ver Crowley entrar no The Princi acompanhado de outro homem. Um sujeito muito bem vestido de preto e com longos cabelos também pretos.  
“Qual deles é o seu namorado?”, o taxista perguntou.  
“O ruivo", eu respondi distraído.  
“Acho melhor você ir logo tirar satisfação com seu homem antes que aquele outro tenha uma chance”, o motorista disse em um tom condescendente.  
Olhei surpreso “Como?”  
“Vai atrás do seu readhead antes que o outro tente alguma coisa. Você parece um bom sujeito, não merece ser traído.”  
“Não, o senhor entendeu errado, ele e eu , nós...”  
“Eu entendo. Vai logo até ele.”  
Acenei “Obrigado, sr...?”  
“Gaiman. Neil Gaiman.”  
Crowley  
Chegamos ao Princi e por um milagre conseguimos uma mesa desocupada.  
Logo fomos atendidos por uma garota chama Ginger. Loki pediu hidromel e eu pedi vinho. Nenhum de nós é chegado em comer.  
“Então...”, eu disse.  
“Então?”  
“Eu ainda to tentando entender oque você pode querer comigo".  
"Demônio tolo. Eu só um pouco de companhia. Você é o único outro imortal divertido em Midgard.”  
Levantei uma das sobrancelhas cético “Obrigado, acho. Se os outros imortais daqui são tão ruins porque você não volta pra Asgard?”  
“Thor".  
“Ah, o grandão. Ele realmente é um imbecil. Não sei quem é pior: ele ou Gabriel. Nunca houve um arcanjo tão chaaato como ele.”  
“Você tem razão. Como eu disse, você é divertido”.  
“Agradeço então o elogio”.  
“Crowley?”  
Olhei surpreso para Aziraphale “Anjo? Oque faz aqui?”  
Aziraphale enrusbeceu “Isso não vem ao caso agora. Oque VOCÊ faz aqui e quem é ele?”, apontou para Loki.  
“Você não sabe quem eu sou?”,Loki perguntou surpreso.  
Aziraphale ignorou “Achei que você tivesse coisas demoníacas pra resolver. Porque mentiu pra mim?", ele me olhou magoado.  
“Anjo, você não precisa ficar chateado. Loki é só um amigo”  
“Serio Crowley, você realmente está me trocando pelo deus das travessuras? Eu sei que eu não sou o melhor material de anjo e nem mesmo pra humanos mas isso é horrível.  
Me levantei e pus minhas mãos sobre os ombros dele “Anjo, não sei de onde você tirou essa loucura mas eu não tenho nada com ele e nunca teria, e você sabe porque?”  
Aziraphale negou com a cabeça.  
“Por isso", segurei sua nuca e trouxe seu rosto mais perto do meu. Eu finalmente beijei meu anjo.  
As pessoas ao redor começaram a aplaudir.  
“Finalmente", alguém disse atrás de nós. Percebi ser o Loki.  
“Irmão, finalmente te achei".  
“A merda".  
Relutantemente me separei MEU anjo e vi que Thor havia se juntado a nós. Ótimo.  
“Irmão, como você me achou?”  
“Heindall. Loki, você não precisava sair de Asgard para ver homens se beijando”.  
“Thor seu porco, que coisa nojenta de se falar em público. E esses dois são meus amigos e finalmente se entenderam então cala a boca e senta já que você está aqui.”  
Meu anjo me olhava com o rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate.  
Não pude resistir. Beijei a ponta do seu adorável nariz e o puxei pela mão para se sentar conosco ao meu lado.  
Meu anjo então pigarreou “Alguém também quer comer crepes?”


End file.
